Solace in my Mother
by TheReaderofWarsaw
Summary: A sex starved Percy turns to his equally sex starved mother for comfort. Then a certain Goddess interferes and drama ensues. Contains Percy Sally incest lemons.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Percy Jackson.I only own this .

PROLOGUE

Percy Jackson moaned and grunted as Annabeth blew his cock. The sight of Annabeth licking and sucking his cock even if it was with extreme reluctance was enough to make Percy cum. Which he promptly did,moaning all over Annabeth . Annabeth made a disgusted face and said " Gods, Percy how many times do i have to tell you dont cum on me". Percy just grinned. Annabeth rose and stalked away still complaining and muttering.

Percy sighed as he watched Annabeth walk to the bathroom and then without a word to him as she walked on to her cabin. He felt fustrated. This was how their weekly sessions ended. With her walking away angry and disgusted at his eagerness , him unsatisfied and depressed. Annabeth made him feel like a weirdo saying that it wasnt right he was so interested in sex. He had once said as much to his friends from the local highschool who assured him it was completely normal for a teenage boy to be sex crazed.

Percy glanced at the darkening sky and started was sex crazed he did not deny it but he was just as sure that Annabeth was a prude. His sex life with Annabeth was just a long list of disappointments. He loved her make no doubt of that but he was growing increasingly fustrated with her refusal to let him do anything new with her. They were on the opposite poles as far as sex was concerned. He loved anal,she considered it disgusting. Percy had a nice 9" long cock which was so thick Annabeth couldnt wrap her hand round it. Annabeth hated his cock. The one and only time she had agreed to let him fuck her she had screamed and quit even before he was halfway in her. She had made it clear that she did not even like blowing him the only sexual activity they did regularly. Percy snorted wondering if once a week could be considered "regular".

Percy sighed sadly and ran his fingers through his hair .His sex drive was becoming a major problem. He had to fuck someone and fast. He resolved to slam a bitch so hard she would not be able to recall her own name. He didnt care who the girl would be. Heck,he would probably fuck his mother's brains out.

A prophetic statement as it turned out.

A/N :- Hey guys please review. And I've got a lot in store.


	2. A Sticky Situation

CHAPTER 2

Percy had been simply whiling his time away at the Camp having nothing to do, when he received a call from his mother. Apparently his stepfather, Paul Blofis would be away for the next two weeks so his mother had asked him to stay with her. Percy had been more than willing.

Which was why he was currently standing in front of the door leading to his mother's apartment, waiting for her to open the door. Percy brightened up as he heard his mothers footsteps .The door opened to reveal Sally Jackson grinning broadly. As usual Percy happily stepped in and hugged her. After this brief display of affection his mother led him into the room all the while chattering away. Percy smiled as he saw that his mother was her bright old self. Sally wore a red chiffon shirt and a pair of black jeans which hugged and showed off her curves."Looking nice Mom" said Percy. Sally just blushed.

He spent the rest of the day catching up with his mom. Evening had just set in when Percy was caught off guard by his mom. He was sitting on the sofa along with his mother who was curled up next to him , watching some sort of soppy chick flick. He had been staring off into space when his mother asked , quite bluntly " Whats happened between you and Annabeth ? ". Percy groaned "How did you know something was wrong ? ". Mom just shook her head and simply said " I'm your mother".As if that explained it.

Percy shifted and wondered how he would answer the question. Before he could even utter a word Sally asked in a matter-of-fact tone " Has it something to do with sex ? ".Percy nearly choked. His face flushed a dark red and he stammered " M Mom tha that's not something you should ask". "Oh grow up" said Sally smiling "You're a teen with raging hormones,its natural ".Percy sighed " Yeah that's the problem" .

His mom shifted in her seat and Percy was painfully aware that a boner was growing in his pants partly due to the nature of the discussion they were having and partly because of , even though Percy tried to deny it ,his mother.

His mother had often prominently figured in his adolescent fantasies. With her tight,round ass which any man would have ached to slap and fuck,her round and curvy boobs and her pretty face with lips which seemed to be made for sucking it wasn't exactly a surprise. Over the years his obsession with his mom had faded. But now it seemed to be coming back with a vengeance.

Percy shifted uncomfortably. Sally shook him out of his reverie saying " So tell me about your problem ". Percy began telling her everything. His mother,he thought seemed to be enjoying his obvious discomfort and often aggravated it by slyly asking for more "details". It took quite some time for him to tell her everything. By the time he finished his mother's breathing seemed to be erratic and he could hear her shallow breaths which for some reason turned him on even more.

After finishing his tale,Percy knew he had to go jack off.A painful tent had formed in his pants. Hurriedly excusing himself he went to the bathroom trying to hide his boner. No easy task that. He burst into the bathroom and started jacking off,eyes closed,he moaned waiting for the inevitable release.

This was when things took a turn for the worse, or better depending on how you look at it. In his haste Percy had forgotten to close the door. When Sally quite reasonably thinking Percy might be washing his face or something boldly opened the door she was confronted with the sight of her well endowed son jacking off.

Percy was quite ready to die when his mother caught him. Her mouth fell into a perfect O-shape and her eyes were glued to his cock which excited him even rock hard cock twitched as pre-cum started mumbled something .They were both frozen, the erotic scene waking something primordial in both of them. Sally 's arousal was obvious from the way her rock hard nipples whose outline was clearly visible were straining against her shirt. Sally then with an effort wrenched her eyes off her son's thick cock and blushing said " I'll wait for you ".Percy just nodded his head as his mom closed the door and went out. Hardly had she gone when he came, thick ropes of cum flying from his abused dick. Percy shivered as he came than he just sat down trying to comprehend the events that had just taken place.

 **A/N: Hey guys please review the next chapter will be up soon .Read and review**.


	3. Matters come to a head

**CHAPTER 3**

 **A/N : Hey guys. Enjoy the chapter. And thanks for over 1500 views in a single day for chapter 2. But seriously only one review? *sobs* . ChampionOfTheHearth you rock dude. Read on .**

The day following the "incident" was awkward to say the least. Percy and Sally were both formal and stiff around each other. Percy shuffled around trying to forget all that had happened.

However no matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget the way his mom's eyes had glistened and also the way her nipples had strained against her shirt making her arousal obvious. It happens to all of us, the harder we try to forget or not think of something the harder our mind considers that matter. So it was with our young hero. Percy's mind was completely fixated with fantasies of his mother. He spent the day fantasising of his mom's curvy ass and what it would be like to fuck her voluptuous curves and her large and appealing breasts too didn't escape his attention. The taboo nature of his thoughts only drove him on further.

Later that day his mom sat down next to him. "Percy" began Sally " You know, we've got to stop beating around the bush. We can't change what happened" . Percy nodded as Sally continued on in this tone. Percy just nodded along as his mother talked about how it was "normal" and how he shouldn't be so "embarrassed". Percy blushed at one point when Sally in an off hand manner said "I'm amazed too Percy, that's one large cock".He had always known his mother as a kind and conservative lady. When she uttered the word "cock" he could hardly believe his ears .Besides it was a huge turn on for continued on saying that this was because of his sex life or more precisely his lack of one.

Percy turned the tables on Sally by asking quietly " Mom what about your sex life ? ". Percy half expected his Mom to blow up but to his surprise she just sighed. "You know , that's not something you should ask".Percy sensing an opening eagerly pressed on "What's wrong ?". Sally closed her eyes weighing the question. Then surprising Percy she confided all her problems in him.

The situation could hardly have been more arousing for Percy. Here he was talking to his mum about her sex life. Apparently Paul his stepfather was not exactly a pornstar . His mother quite frankly admitted that like Percy she too had a high sex drive and that she too was feeling sexually frustrated lately . At this point Percy nearly creamed his pants.

The conversation had been most "enlightening" thought Percy as he lay in bed that night .His head swam with fantasies of his mother. One thing, he thought was now certain. He was going to fuck his Mom .

Over the next week Percy was often caught by Sally staring at her ass and her large boobs. During the first few times Percy was terrified that she would murder him. But all that happened was that she smiled at him and went on with her business. A few times after this happened Percy grew increasingly confident and bold. It was evident both of them were enjoying their little game.

Percy now openly stared at his mothers ass as she walked past and at her cleavage whenever the opportunity presented itself. Percy also noted a change in her attire, gone were the loose shirts and unflattering jeans, his mother now wore figure hugging pants, tank tops and other similar garments. Percy wasn't complaining, not by a long shot.

Sally for her part realized her feeling for her son had changed. She had seen him for a long time as the baby boy who she had cared and loved for. That bathroom "incident" had blown that image to smithereens. She was forced to acknowledge her son had become for lack of a better word a hot "stud".She now took notice of his sculpted body and his handsome face and understood finally why all the girls seemed to like him.

She had taken to masturbating after it became evident that Paul would not be able to satisfy her sexually . Loath as she was to admit it, Percy had figured in some of her most recent fantasies. As much as she tried to ignore him by telling herself Percy was her son her base desires were proving stronger. She enjoyed the attention that Percy was giving to her. A cold thrill passed through her whenever she saw Percy staring at her. Sally had taken to the new figure hugging dresses for her son to ravish her with his eyes.

Things finally came to a head one day. Percy was curled up on the couch. Sally was in front of him. Percy had draped a hand across his mom. The T.V was on but to Percy it was just background noise. His eyes were devouring his mother's curves. Spooning with his mom was giving Percy a hard time. He tried to control his erection. Sally shifted a bit, wiggling her ass. His already stiff erection became rock hard. There was no way Sally could avoid noticing it. But she didn't utter a word. Percy was being drive mad by the feeling of her smooth ass cheeks touching his dick . Both of them were breathing in a shallow way. As Sally shifted yet again Percy's rock hard slid smoothly between Sally's ass froze. There was no way they could ignore this.

Percy was engulfed by lust and want. All the pent up sexual energy was making light headed and crazy with lust. Unable to stop himself he moaned "Oh, Mom". Sally whimpered. Somehow that sound drove him right over the edge. Percy reached and squeezed one of her luscious breasts. Sally moaned and made a feeble attempt at trying to stop Percy. However she knew that there was no way they could stop now. Percy nearly came then and there when his mom reached out and squeezed his rock hard dick. Sally smiled "Might as well do it then".

Things just got better from there. Sally reached out and lifted and Percy's shirt off running her hands over his well defined muscular frame. Percy was busy exploring his mother's breasts through the shirt. They both leaned in for a kiss. It was a passionate kiss, one that conveyed the need for each other. Breaking the kiss Percy removed his mother's shirt and her black bra which made white breasts even sexier.

As he stared at the twin globes of creamy perfection tipped with sweet red nipples Sally smiled "Like them ? " she teased. Percy growled "Oh you have no idea " . What followed was primitive lovemaking. Percy first squeezed and kneaded his mom's soft fleshy breasts . Each time he did this Sally moaned. As he leaned and started biting and sucking her breasts Sally moaned " Oooh Percy".She moaned out "Hmm yes baby like that" "More Oh god" all of which drove on Percy. After he had finished ravishing her breasts he dropped down his hands to pull off her pants.

Sally stopped him. She smiled seductively and started stroking the prominent bulge in his jeans . Percy just waited

and Sally slowly stripped him off his jeans and finally his boxers. His thick cock sprang up. "Oh baby it's so big" whispered Sally not taking her eyes off her son's large cock. She slowly reached and started stroking it eliciting moans of pleasure from Percy. As she continued her ministrations on his cock Percy played with her breasts.

Slowly Sally ran her tongue over the pink head of his cock then after covering the head of his dick with her spit she slowly started bobbing her head up and down his cock. Percy was in heaven as he saw his mom continue with blowing him,he reached out and made her take in more more of his cock until she was spluttering and deepthroating him. The sight of his deepthroating mother nearly made him cum. He released her and his mother came up coughing and gagging.

He hardly gave her time to settle down as he started pulling down her pants. He reached out and pulled down her panties and his mother's incredibly wet pink pussy came into view. He ran his eyes appreciatively over large soft ass slapping one ass cheek softly. He then bent down and started

to lick his mom's juice coated pussy's scent and the taste of her juices as he started licking her out made Percy even hornier. He slowly inserted a finger and started fingering her. By now Sally seemed incapable of making a coherent sentence as all that came out of her mouth was moans and "Hmm baby yes like that" and variations. Percy slowly continued his work until Sally came with a scream of "Ooooh PERCY" . A veritable torrent of her juices coated his face. Her body shaking orgasm seemed to go on for ever. Finally with a gasp she recovered.

She then reached out with her hand and started rubbing his dick. It was soon rock hard. Percy positioned himself at the entrance of her pussy and Sally,shuddering led him on. It was slow going. A combination of lack of sex and small dicks had made her as tight a virgin. Percy felt himself slide inch by inch into her pussy.

Her warm and indescribably tight walls gripped his cock and the friction caused them both to moan loudly in pleasure.

Sally felt a combination of intense pain and pleasure as her pussy stretched and widened to accommodate her son's cock. She gasped and shuddered as he pushed himself relentlessly into her. Finally he was buried in her. They both took a moment. Then Percy slid out and then back in. A few more similar strokes and they were both fucking in a rhythm moaning and grunting. Sally screamed "YES FUCK YOUR DIRTY SLUT MOMMY" . Hearing this Percy increased his pace and soon they were at it like rabbits. Then raw desire overcame everything and they were soon pounding away at each screams of "PERCY OH YES" as he continued his hardcore pounding drove him on further. Sensing that he was about to cum he moaned "Mom IM CUMMING" Sally moaned as she too was about to come.

After a few more vigorous strokes they both came in a whirl of orgasmic bliss. Completely spent Percy collapsed into his mother's arms. Her chest rose and fell vigorously and her body was coated with a fine sheen of sweat. His cum started oozing out of her and he watched but did not pull out. They remained silent not wanting to break the magic of the moment. Spent, they fell asleep still hugging.

 **A/N:-Review for gods sake. I don't care what you say just review. And this story isn't finished. Not by a long shot.**


	4. A Resolution

**CHAPTER 4**

 **A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

When he had woken up the first thing he had noticed was the smell, the faint yet lingering smell of sex.

The enormity of what he had done had struck his head like a hammer. He had just fucked his own mom. His own mother. He remembered finding it hard to breathe, as if though he was drowning (though he had never drowned he imagined the experience would be similar) . Forcing himself to calm down he had walked over to the bathroom, feeling his light headedness fade as he gained a modicum of control. He had gone into the kitchen after that. His mom had been present. Sally turned round as she heard Percy come in. They didn't utter a word as the silence stretched between them, unbroken. Then suddenly Sally began to cry. Percy felt his heart stop for a moment.

The next few hours had been a haze, half remembered as if though it had been a dream.

Sally had sobbed her heart out and Percy too had been just as broken. He remembered comforting his mother, cursing himself for hurting this beautiful woman. After a while they had worked out a rough plan. They both agreed that they needed a bit of rest and perspective. Then they could talk. Percy had agreed to go to Camp Half Blood for the next week. After that they would decide their future course of action.

As Percy shifted in his bed remembering all this perhaps for the tenth time he still felt a mixture of guilt and shame. Guilt at what he had done and shame because he had enjoyed and looked forward to doing it again despite his disgust at himself. Six days had passed since that conversation, the next day would be the end of the week. He was apprehensive yet looked forward to it because one way or the other it would end tomorrow, this uncertainty which was wrecking him.

The call came when he was relaxing after sword fighting. Though he had been expecting it, the call was something of a surprise. He took the call with fingers that trembled.

He was relieved to hear his mother sounded normal. From her tone you wouldn't have guessed that something had happened. Sally told him that she was waiting outside and that he should ask Chiron for a two week holiday.

Confused, Percy did as he was told sighing with relief when Chiron agreed. He took the backpack and walked out to where his mom was waiting.

Sally was wearing a skirt which reached just below her knee and a tank top which showed off her ample cleavage. She looked sultry and Percy felt stirrings in his nether regions. As they got into her car Percy asked the obvious question.

"Where are we going?". "Montauk" replied Sally smiling. Percy grinned. The drive there passed quickly. Percy went on trying to catch glimpses of her glorious cleavage and hoping that her skirt went up above her knees. Sally didn't seem to mind. She kept on talking.

By the time they their rental cabin Percy had a rock hard boner. Percy watched his mom taking their thing into the cabin her hips swinging to-and-fro. Gods, I'm sure she does that intentionally. Percy smiled and carried on with his job. By the time everything had been carted in Sally had made tea. Percy sat as Sally gave him his cup. He knew what was coming. The "talk".

He rolled his eyes as his mum began as expected. A load of drivel about what they had done, how it had changed their relationship and other bullshit.

He knew for a fact she wanted this as much as he wanted it. He was more interested in hearing her scream his name in pleasure than this. Settling down his empty cup of tea, he said "Mom shut up.". Sally looked shocked. Taking the opportunity he leaned over and pulled her in for a kiss. His mother's soft lips opened as he explored her mouth with his tongue. This was a kiss unlike any they had shared before. His hand took the liberty of wandering into her tank tops and squeezing her gelatinous breasts making her gasp and moan. They broke apart then again kissed.

"Any objections now Mom" asked Percy. Sally shook her head moaning as his hands had by then pulled her tank top off and were busy massaging and squeezing her marvellous breasts and red cherry like nipples.

By some unspoken agreement both of them stood and walked over to the bedroom. The tea lay forgotten. Closing the door behind them.

The last time they had made love it had been animalistic this time it was more like the sex between two people who loved and cared for each other.

Percy watched Sally as she took his rock hard dick in her mouth. The feeling of his mother's hot wet tongue rasping over his sensitive cock was indescribable. After she had finished deepthroating him he slid down and started fingering her wet pussy, savouring the smell and taste of her pussy juices. Her pink pussy was a picture of perfection.

Percy then mounted her sliding his hard dick into her tight and warm tunnel. "Oh Percy" cried Sally as her unused hole was again abused by her son's cock. This time they lasted longer both of them enjoying the rhythmic movements of his cock in and out of her. She shuddered and moaned gripping him tightly as she neared her climax. Her moans were becoming louder. Percy too was near his end as the sensation of pleasure started to reach a boiling points. He raced towards release increasing his didn't utter a word as they both came. Sally buckled her hips to give her son greater access into her as she came. A quiet whimper was all that was heard. They both grinned exhausted yet filled with pleasure. Then suddenly Sally stuck a finger down her pussy and took her son's cum in her hand then licked it clean. "Wow" said Percy "I didn't know you were so nasty". Sally winked.

Percy lay contented as he looked forward to the next two weeks. He had lot of holes to put his cock in and lots of nasty things to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Guys I'm disappointed. Not even the obligatory "you should see the doctor you're nuts" reviews ? I mean come on. The next chapter comes up when this has 15 reviews.**

 **I'm holding this story hostage. So review assholes.**

 **Actually i'm joking.**


	5. Through the Backdoor

**CHAPTER 5**

Annabeth grimaced as she looked down at her phone. The message 'Call not taken' flashed across the screen. It had been roughly a month since she had seen Percy. She was confused, angry and more than a little hurt. He had stopped picking up her calls. Apparently he had gone on vacation with his mom.

Of course Annabeth knew what was wrong with their relationship. Annabeth Chase was a prude and she was proud of it. She knew Percy desired her but she had never understood what pleasure people found in rubbing their dirty regions together.

Annabeth was proud of herself for being a model daughter of Athena, gaining pleasure from intellectual activities and abhorring sex. Percy thought otherwise. And now despite her best efforts she felt a twinge of anxiety and regret. Had Percy finally decided to fuck some other girl ? Annabeth frowned. He would never cheat on her. Or would he?. A sly voice asked inside her head.

Annabeth was torn. She desperately wanted Percy to be her boyfriend. But what would it take for him to finally fall in love completely and absolutely with her? She knew the answer to that of course. Sex.

Annabeth thought for a moment then decided she would ask Sally what to do when they came back. Yes that was the best course of action. Annabeth nodded to herself.

* * *

Not far away, in Montauk, two people were engaged in fucking the shit out of each other. The last week had been exhilarating and sensual for both Sally and Percy.

The primary activity they had engaged in was obviously making love. They had done almost everything that was to be done.

Percy had discovered a hidden side of his sweet mother. She was a nymphomaniac who was eager to please and explore. He now knew her body like the back of his hand having explored every curve, nook and cranny of her tight and wonderful body to his hearts desire. They had become more and more comfortable and intimate with each other over the last week.

After the first two days Sally had driven out and bought a whole pack of condoms. Both of them did not want to take the next step, at least not now.

Sally now usually wore only a small slip or sometimes nothing at all. He loved having the power to do anything with mom any time he wanted. He would often casually bent her over and fuck her while she was engaged in cooking or some activity. Percy often came on her face as there was something undeniably arousing about seeing his mother's cum covered face. Sally now had as much as three orgasms during their intense make out sessions which had become longer and wilder.

Sally's skills had increased with practice. She was now used to being face fucked and deepthroated like a pro. Sally having become familiar being stretched and filled by Percy could now take him in comfortably, deriving more pleasure than pain from the experience. For the first time in her life she was sexually satisfied.

They had managed to have sex in every place. Percy's favourite so far had been fucking her in the bath.

It was during a hot day that Percy had fucked his mom in the bath . The sight of his mother with water droplets beading her nipples and her juicy pink slit had given him a rock hard erection. The warmth of her pussy had contrasted with coldness of the water outside and had given him enormous pleasure. He had particularly enjoyed the jiggling of her water covered ass every time he slammed into her. Her bouncing breasts sprinkling him with droplets had been captivating too. That had been a truly erotic experience.

He was jerked back into reality as he sensed his mother's hand slowly squeezing his balls. He had been floating away in fantasy land while fucking his mother. He glanced down on his mother down on all fours on the floor with his erect dick sliding in and out of her making her moan. Grinning he picked up the pace and nastily asked 'You like that you dirty slut don't you'.

Sally merely whimpered in agreement as her son's cock drove her on to higher peaks of pleasure. Sensing the familiar tugging sensation in his balls he raced on then took out his rod. Sally was then sprayed with Percy's cream. Opening her mouth wide she swallowed whatever came her way.

Later that day when they recovered fully from their earlier exertions, Sally pulled Percy into the bedroom. Usually they would just bang wherever they felt like. Percy was confused. Sally took a bottle of lube and slowly Percy realised what she wanted. This was going to be a new experience. He had not yet fucked her in the ass.

Sally noted that Percy was eager. She hoped this wouldn't hurt too much. She had been anxious but her desire to have herself ass fucked had trumped over her fear. She took Percy's cock in her hand and sloppily blew it. She spread her spit generously over it and then lubed it. Plenty of lube went into her asshole too. She then lay down as Percy worshipped her ass.

Percy fingered and licked the brown hole to his mother's most nasty place. Her ass hole was incredibly tight and as he put a finger knuckle deep he wondered how his cock was going to fit. He groped and played with her ass cheeks slowly, slapping them and watching as they turned a delightfully light shade of red.

He placed the swollen head of his cock at the entrance and pushed in slowly. Sally's face was contorted in pain but she urged him on. He waited then slowly pushed in marvelling as his cock sank in inch by inch. The going was slow and painful for both. But the tightness of her ass was new sensation and Percy knew he would be addicted to this. Sally meanwhile was overcome with pain convinced she was going to be split in two by Percy's cock.

Hearing his mother whisper 'Yes fuck your mommy's shithole' Percy pushed on. Finally after much screaming and moaning Percy was fully buried in her. Then pulling out he slowly got into a rhythm. Sally was making sounds somewhere between pain and pleasure as they carried on. Percy increased his pace and as he drilled her his orgasm came closer and closer. Sally's moans( " Yes faster" ) spurred him on and they both came in an indescribable climax. His mother screamed his name as she came. His thick cum came oozing out of her hole as he watched .

They were both completely obvious to the fact a certain goddess was watching them.

* * *

Aphrodite smiled and fingered herself as she watched Percy and Sally climax. The goddess of love had been watching them for a long time. It was not because of the nature of unusual relationship but rather for the potential drama it offered.

Aphrodite stretched feeling as content as a cat in sunshine. She had been bored for millennia with no great tragedies or love crazed murders committed, truly, Paris and Helen had been the last couple who offered her some worthwhile drama. And now here was this 'couple'. This whole story reeked of a tragedy.

Of course as she noted to herself she done her part in bringing them together. Nothing so crass as direct intervention. Aphrodite was above that. But a nudge here and a nudge there had done the trick. It was amazing what mortals would do to satisfy their base desires.

Add the daughter of Athena to the mix and drama was guaranteed. Love triangles were so worth living for . Personally she was betting on some one killing some one. She wondered what would come to pass.

* * *

 **A/N : Oh wow thank you guys so much for the reviews. I never expected such a response. Your reviews are what inspire me to write (clichéd but true) so keep them coming.** **And as a lot of people pointed out I understand that reviewing this is quite risky.**

 **So sorry guys, for that.**

 **And a special mention to Flaredragon117 who convinced me to add a bit of drama.**

 **So bye try to review. See you all next time.**


	6. Here There and Everywhere

**CHAPTER 6**

Percy leaned back as the wind ruffled through his hair. Sally was driving the car leaving him free to laze about and occasionally ogle her. Their two week 'vacation' had ended and now they were on their way car sped down the highway and Percy went over all that had happened. After their first butt-fuck session Percy had been busy stretching her tight asshole whenever possible.

Sally noticed him staring and smiled. Percy blushed though he did not know why. The past two weeks had been affected him on a deeper, mental level too. The relationship between him and his mother had changed undeniably,morphing into something he did not quite understand. They were not lovers in a sense, neither were they in a usual mother-son relationship. Percy felt confused. He did not know what he felt. There was no dominant emotion just a wild mix of everything which made him question himself.

Shaking his head to clear all this emotional stuff Percy smiled to himself as he went through his memories.

The biggest surprise had been the discovery of his mother's exhibitionist streak. He still found it hard to believe but his mother got insanely turned whenever there was a risk of being found out.

He had realised it accidentally. That particular day they had been walking down the beach, Sally looking sultry in a bikini. They had been alone except for a few random passer bys. Percy had become more and more aroused by the sight of Sally's sand covered ass until finally he caved in to his desires.

He had stepped forward and wrapped his hands around her kissing her neck. One of his hands slid downwards and swept aside the flimsy bikini and started playing with her pussy. Her slit was wet and warm, the movements of his hand making her moan. Her knees buckled as she went into an overdrive of pleasure. He had already started groping her tits and her wordless moans drove him on.

His desire for her reached a peak and he pushed roughly into the sand and then started fucking her. It was purely a display of animal like behaviour. Her nails dug into him but he barely registered it as he pounded her. One hand squeezed and kneaded her breast. His mothers face was contorted and her lips formed a perfect 'O' both of them nothing mattered at that moment.

Nothing except the gasps and moans and the pleasure from each penetration of Percy's rock hard dick. Sally's eyes were rolled up and only her whites were visible. Her walls tightened and relaxed at periodic intervals, a sort of gentle tease which made it even more pleasurable.

'Mmm Percy, yes like that' said Sally as he drove into her with more force burying himself up to the hilt in her slit. Percy started rapidly fucking her until her pink pussy started gaping as he slid off and flipped her around. They resumed fucking in doggy style. His hands gripped her to him and Sally's hip rocked wildly as she matched his thrusts. Her ass shook wildly with each thrust and it was a hypnotizing sight. It was like the ripples of water in a disturbed pond. They were more like dogs in heat then humans.

Sally's body shook all over in orgasmic bliss as she came, her trembling thighs holding Percy close.'You like that huh bitch?' asked Percy as he raced towards his own climax. He took his cock out and stuffed it in her mouth mercilessly. Sally made retching sounds as Percy's cock went deep into her throat and spit oozed out .

After a few thrusts in her mouth he came, sending his thick creamy cum into her throat. Sally didn't spill a drop as she drank it all in like the good little slut she was.

It was back at the cabin Sally had confessed that she had been incredibly turned on. Blushing she had continued on saying that sex in public places had always been a kind of fetish for her. Percy had stored that away.

The next day they had gone out to a local restaurant in the evening. It was dark by the time they got out. The parking lot was deserted. Perfect. When they reached their car Percy bent Sally over the hood. She hardly protested. Hiking up her skirt, he slapped her ass a few times. The sound echoed and as he continued her ass slowly turned red.

Her panties were soaked in her juices. She was incredibly turned on by the fact she was being spanked by her son in a fucking parking lot.

'Ooh' she moaned as a particularly hard slap landed on her fat creamy ass which was now glowing red. Percy removed the panties and roughly stuck a few fingers in her love hole. He continued pushing his fingers in and out of her wet hole. He then pushed his fingers knuckle deep in her asshole and was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure.

Percy took his cock out and slowly teased Sally by rubbing it over her wet pussy lips.

'Do you want me to fuck you' he asked amused at Sally's whimpering.

'Yes' she said.

'Sorry what was that' he asked.

'I said FUCK ME, fuck your dirty little whore mommy'

Hearing this he plunged in his cock forcing apart her pussy lips. The slap,slap sounds of flesh hitting flesh reverberated around the lot as they made love. He hunched over and increased his pace knowing getting caught would mean disaster. They had been going at it for five full minutes when they saw the car come in. Percy continued banging her knowing it would take at least a few minutes for the car to come in. They raced towards the end filled with urgency and purpose. Percy came not a moment too late spreading his cum on her inviting ass.

'Are you okay' asked the middle aged man who got out of the car. Sally was breathing deeply and she was still flushed with the thrill of the act.

'It's all right' said Percy knowing his mom would not be able to say anything for a few minutes.

The man nodded then went. Grinning, Percy leaned in and kissed Sally.

That had been one of the most memorable incidents.

* * *

Sally glanced at her son who was currently off in dreamland. A wide smile was plastered across his face. She wondered what he was thinking about. The parking lot incident perhaps? That had been undeniably hot. She got wet between her legs just thinking about it.

Sally was confused. She was more confused than she had ever been in her life. She still did not know what she felt. Her sessions with Percy left her feeling sad,happy,guilty and jealous at the same time. It was a dangerous cocktail. Some part of her still rebelled against this bond, this knew that it was wrong but then as she asked herself why did it feel so good. Should she instead stay with Gabe who had abused her or Paul who for all his sweetness could no satiate her? 'Yes' whispered some treacherous part of her mind.

Sally was terrified. Terrified that she had made the wrong choice. That thought was like a rusty nail in her foot . Painful and annoying.

Sally glanced again at Percy this time drinking in her son's handsome features. Another apprehension was that they were both simply using each other. Sally was afraid Percy would get fed up and leave her for some other girl. Secretly Sally wanted a baby. A normal one. And Percy could provide it. She had not yet broached the topic afraid as she was of him leaving her. She wondered what would be his reaction if she revealed it. Would he be disgusted,angry?

Sally shook her head clear of these thoughts. She could deal with them later. They would have to be dealt with if this relationship was to go anywhere.

She smiled as she saw Percy's cock straining against his jeans. He had still not come out of whatever he was thinking off. She stopped the car then casually brought out his cock and began sucking him. That brought him back fast enough. She ran her tongue over and over, then slowly started deepthroating him. She moaned as a hand started squeezing her tits and pinching her nipples.

And in the midst of this hot blowjob the phone rang.

* * *

Annabeth sat by the river. She was so startled when Percy picked up the phone that she forgot to say anything. The first emotion she felt was relief. She had been afraid that he had gone for good. Percy's voice came floating 'Hey Wisegirl'.

Annabeth frowned, something in his voice was off. Was he feeling awkward or what?

'Umm you there?' asked Percy again.

That was the final straw. Annabeth broke out releasing all her pent up misery and anxiety on her stupid, annoyingly handsome boyfriend.

'You there, you there' she shrieked ' Wait till I get you, you annoyingly stupid moron. You complete asshole. You disappear for weeks on end and you have the nerve to to to..'

Annabeth broke off her anger turning her incoherent. Percy laughed. And despite herself she started relaxing. A slurp,slurp sound followed by choking could be distinctly heard.

'What was that' she asked.

'Wha what do you mean' asked Percy with a nervous laugh.

'Me and mom are in this restaurant' he completed.

'Oh'

The choking could be heard again.

'Is Sally O.K' she asked.

'I'll give the phone to her, I need to go out' Percy said in a hurry.

She spoke with Sally. She wanted to ask her some things but she seemed occupied.

'Well Percy is coming so see you later' said Sally.

She could swear she heard moans when the call ended. Something was off. She shrugged then went away happy that Percy was at least picking up her calls now.

* * *

Piece of shit.

That should be his name. Not Perseus Jackson. He felt like someone had hit him in the balls. With a sledgehammer. He looked at his Mum .She was looking cheerful. That little episode had been extremely funny to her. He had indeed 'come' all over her face and down her shirt. He had felt sick after that. Up until that moment he had conveniently ignored Annabeth. He had justified his actions. Oh God, he felt like he was going to throw up.

Piece of shit.

* * *

Aphrodite frowned as she reviewed the situation. All the stupid mortal were reconsidering. She rolled her eyes, Honestly their pesky morals and 'honour' was such a turn off. Seriously, how could anyone have a little fun if all they did was wallow in pity. She might have to intervene. Something like ah, making that Perseus forget that he did not in fact like what he was doing. Honestly his father had had a child with his grandmother for fucks sake. He should from glorious examples like that.

Aphrodite nodded to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. This is the longest chapter to date, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **I took time to update because there were NO. FUCKING. REVIEWS.**

 **Sorry. But seriously the amount of feedback was depressing to say the least. I mean only 4 guys reviewed the second chapter. A big thank you to all four guys.**

 **Actually I'm feeling a bit down so again sorry if I come across as a selfish, entitled prick.**

 **Review and show some love man.**

 **Lets see how fast this reaches fifty reviews.**


	7. An End

**CHAPTER 7**

Percy drove along slowly. He wasn't in any sort of hurry. The long and winding road to Camp Half-Blood was a perfect place for him to think as he drove along.

Only two days had passed since he and Sally reached home. Their sexual adventures had been limited due to the presence of Paul, who Percy found that he now hated. Sort of. It perplexed him, but then lot of things did.

His mind drifted to a more urgent matter. Annabeth. The very name made a dozen emotions rise up, conflicting, each more confusing than the other. Love, hate, anger, shame. Despite this swirl of emotion he felt an apathy towards her. He did not feel any of the furious passion that he felt towards Sally. But yet he still wondered how he would face her. Percy pondered, then drove on.

* * *

Annabeth was facing a mental crisis. You would think teenage love problems would be small, petty matters. But no. They had to be mind-wrecking pointless fights, with yourself. Honestly Annabeth was ready to kill herself. She knew now why her mother was a virgin. That was an alluring proposition right now. Deep down she knew she no longer loved Percy and she was pretty confident that he too was now over her. Somehow an widening chasm had opened up between them. One that could not be breached. Annabeth took a deep breath then relaxed, calm in the knowledge she knew what was going to happen. A car rolled up. She smiled as she saw Percy come out.

* * *

Sally stared blankly at the T.V hardly processing what she was being shown. The last few weeks had given her hope. Hope that finally, finally in her life she could find peace and happiness. Of course fucking your son and settling down with him was hardly the usual definition of 'hope and happiness'. But then she had never been usual. She had been secretly harbouring a wish that she and Percy would be finally able to form a family.

Her mind wandered to the subject of her current husband. Paul. She and Paul had sat down and talked. They had both agreed that whatever it was that had attracted them to each other it was gone. They had agreed mutually to her surprise that their brief relationship had been rewarding and a sort of journey in self discovery. The parting had been very civil, nothing like she had imagined in fact. She smiled a secret smile knowing Percy was in the dark regarding this. It would be a pleasant surprise.

* * *

Percy walked towards Annabeth, her smile evoking memories of days gone by. He had changed. The gravel crunched under his feet as he reached her. Wordlessly Annabeth hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing. Looking into her eyes he knew, knew for certain then that it was all behind. A fresh world beckoned. They still understood each other on an intimate level. They walked on.

They talked. Of things gone and others yet to come. If someone asked Percy what exactly they had talked about, that person would be disappointed. All he remembered was fleeting emotions and impressions. The smell of her, the passion that slowly burned out to embers and many things. After a while he left, their meeting had been in a sense a final one. Though they would meet each other again it would be a meeting between two individuals, not a meeting between two hearts that beat as one.

* * *

Percy closed the door behind him. Sally was sprawled on the sofa her curves visible through the chemise she wore. He stood for a moment drinking in her gorgeous curves and enticing ass. Sally didn't move. Locking the door he walked over to her. She stood up and hugged him. They kissed slowly and passionately. His hands slid over her back and came to rest over her ass gently squeezing. She sighed with contentment as his hands continued squeezing her ass cheeks occasionally spreading them.

Both of them continued exploring each other in silence. They knew explanations could wait. This could not.

Percy bit the crook of her neck making moan softly. She removed his articles of clothing and soon they were naked. Still hugging they stood still for a moment enjoying the presence of each other.

Percy slid one hand down to her pussy which was as usual slick with her juices. He could wait no longer. Picking her up he carried her to the bed. She moaned as he slid down and started eating her out. His hands tweaked and pinched her erect nipples continuously. She was panting soon and as hiss tongue now knew its way around her pussy , its ministrations soon had her coming to a shaking orgasm.

He moaned as she started to return the favour. Taking his dick all the way in her mouth Sally gave a blowjob like a pro. Her hot wet tongue enveloped his hot rod. Dribbles of saliva soon started coming out. Percy grasped her head and started pushing her onto his cock more forcefully making her splutter and gasp. Soon he was facefucking her and moments later he came. He did not take his cock out as her mouth swallowed shot after shot of his creamy and thick cum.

A few rubs from her hand made him hard again. He slid his down to her love hole and shoved it in, her walls tight and warm around the intruder. They soon settled into a rhythm. He slid his tool in and out with increasing pace as they both neared their climaxes. He watched her bouncing breasts occasionally squeezing one of the gel like globes.

Sally's breath grew harsher as she inched closer to her orgasm her mind floating in the pleasure caused by his hot rod penetrating deep in her. 'Fuck me harder baby' she moaned.

As they neared the end pounding into each other rapidly she slid her arms around his hips and held him in.

'I want your babies' she said.

He came then painting her walls white, this time blowing a massive load.

They lay panting, exhausted in each others arms. They talked. Sally told him of Paul and his decision. Percy's felt a new found respect for Paul as his mom talked on. He talked about Annabeth, hesitant and surprisingly few words were enough to convey what he felt to his mother.

They left their dreams unspoken. A family, children and a new beginning. Percy felt his head spin yet somehow in all this he found solace in his mother.

 **A/N: That's it. The end. Its over.**

 **First of all an apology. I have many reasons for not updating this ( and many of them are perfectly valid ) but in the end I took you guys for granted. Sorry for that. And a shout out to all the people who reviewed, followed and made this story one of their (supposed) favourites.**

 **And a special mention to that anonymous reviewer who said that I promised to update.**

 **This chapter is for you.**

 **And frankly the ending is a bit anti-climatic and this was not how I originally planned to end this but it just sort of wrote itself.**

 **Well that's all. I read every single one of your reviews.**

 **Review.  
Suggestions are appreciated. **


End file.
